


Enslave Me

by fyrbyrd



Series: Yugi Fantasies [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Slavery, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yugi's fantasy comes out in a dream where he is a slave to Seto Kaiba.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Yugi Fantasies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049465
Kudos: 10





	Enslave Me

Yugi had to admit, he was exhausted from all the sex he had had that afternoon and evening. Still he would rather it would not end, and he really didn’t care who his partners were either. Although with revealing his fantasies to his bedmates sort of had him wishing for others to be there. And he went to sleep thinking of one of them in particular…..

(Dream Sequence)

He stood completely naked except for the collar around his neck, and the chain connecting him to the hand of the servant of his new Master.

In a way he dreaded this moment, he had been raised to this, raised to be a slave to give nothing but pleasure to his Master, but he was scared. He had never been with anyone, though he knew everything there was to know about it, it had been a part of his training. He knew that his new Master had paid quite a lot for the privilege of buying a virgin slave. And he knew his Master was very rich. 

He wasn’t afraid of being naked. He had lived that way nearly all his life, even his schooling was with other naked slaves. The only time he had ever wore clothes was the two times he had been taken into the outside world to visit a hospital. This was his third trip into the world outside his slave training home. First he had been auctioned, and sold to the highest bidder, and that was what was scaring him. Who was this new owner? Who was this man that had bought him and was going to use for his pleasure? And would he be able to pleasure him, or be sent back, which was considered a disgrace? Was he a kind Master, or… one of those he had only heard whispers about?

He felt a yank on his chain and was led into the back entrance of his new Master’s home. The servant who led him first took him to a room. “This will be your quarters when the Master does not need you.”

He nodded and looked around; the room was comfortable compared to the dormitory he had lived in before. A bed, a desk, chair and a chest. He also noticed a small wardrobe.

The servant noticed his confusion. “There will be times that you will be required to wear clothing. If you prove acceptable to the Master, that is. He keeps no other slaves; you are his first as he has only just come of age.”

He shivered. He was with a beginner?

Again the servant saw his reaction. “Your Master is well practiced, slave. The youngest Master to be granted a new slave like you. Masters have to prove that they are worthy of a well trained slave, and he has done that.”

He nodded.

“I am Kemo, your Master’s personal servant. I will also be responsible for you. When I tell you to eat, you eat. Understand. You must obey me as you would your Master, only I will not touch you as he will. Now come, Master is eager to… try you. What do they call you?”

“I am Yugi.”

“Come Yugi, the Master awaits.”

Kemo had not removed the chain and he led Yugi from his room and along the corridor to some stairs leading to the upper floors. The place was sumptuous; his Master was indeed very rich. Kemo came to a stop before a door, opened it and led Yugi in. The room was filled with things that Yugi was very familiar with, including a large round bed.

“Are you prepared for your Master?”

“Yes sir.”

“Very good,” Kemo led him to the bed and made him kneel beside it. Yugi moved into a submissive pose and the chain was left lose on the floor in front of him. “Do not disappoint the Master, he paid half a million dollars for you.”

Yugi gasped, he had not known the price had gone that far. How the hell was he going to perform to that standard? Kemo left him alone in the room. He wanted to look around, but he knew he was not allowed. Once in the position he was in, he had to remain that way until his Master told him to do something. At least he was kneeling on plush carpeting. He’d been taught on hard boards and he remembered how that could ache after hours of kneeling, and not to mention the cane across his back if he so much as moved.

He jumped when he heard a door opening, but otherwise he made no other move. Gods, he hoped his new Master was good looking, it would make this all the more easier on him, though he had been taught that any Master was for him to pleasure, no matter what they looked like, he just hoped…

Soon he found himself looking at a pair of black boots. He so wanted to raise his eyes, but he had been trained too well. He would do only as his Master told him to do. Then suddenly he found the end of a riding crop slipping under his chin and his head was being eased up. He raised his head slowly, seeing the boots were long with straps on them which lead to a pair of black leather pants. He tried not to swallow when he saw the bulge in the middle, up past the slim waist covered in a black silk shirt. And finally up into the beautiful blue eyed face of his new Master. 

He could not stop the sharp intake of breath. The young Master was very tall, slim and handsome. Everything he had ever wanted in a Master. He truly hoped he could please him, because he really would like to stay with him.

“You had better be worth the expense, Slave. I paid a lot of money to own you and to have your virginity. I expect that you are well trained?”

“Yes Master,” he answered, surprised that his Master had asked such a question. Any slave coming from the establishment he had come from, was just that, very well trained.

The crop slid from under his chin. “The bathroom is over there,” he pointed to a room off the side of the bed. “Go and prepare yourself for me, and put on the cock ring you will find there.”

“Yes Master.” Yugi obeyed, backing into the bathroom, dragging the chain of his lead behind him.

Once in the bathroom he found a variety of tubes of lubrication, several cock rings, plugs and other paraphernalia. But one tube and a cock ring sat at the front of all these and he knew that these were what he was expected to use. And he quickly set to preparing his body as he had been taught. Only his fingers had ever entered his body before, this time he knew that he was preparing himself to receive his Master’s cock for the first time. In preparing himself, he was also stimulating himself, so it made the job of putting on the cock ring much easier. It was soon jutting straight out from his body.

Then he was ready and he got back onto his knees and crawled back into the bed room. He moved to the position he had been made to use when he first came into the room. The Master had not moved very far. In fact he only seemed to have seated himself onto the bed.

“Show me you know your place and remove my boots.” He was ordered.

Yugi quickly complied, he moved to his Master’s boots and kissed the boot before he carefully lifted it up and removed it from his Master’s leg. He did the same to the other boot, putting them neatly aside without raising his eyes again. 

“Socks.”

Yugi removed his Master’s socks, and resumed his position. 

“Suck my toes, one at a time, left foot then right foot, and use your skills, I want to enjoy it.”

“Yes Master.”

The Master had long toes and Yugi found it very easy to take one in at a time, to lick and suck and treat as if they were the sweetest of sweets. He felt a few tremors from his ministrations, and was glad that he was indeed making his Master enjoy what he was doing. At one point he was sure he heard a groan come from above.

Finally his Master told him to stop. “Undo my pants and not with your hands,” came the next command.

“Yes Master.”

Yugi moved between his Master’s legs then knelt up until he was level with his Master’s groin. He was surprised to find that the monogrammed belt was already undone, as was the top button of the pants. It would at least make his job easier. So without raising his eyes yet again, he gave his full attention to pulling down the zipper of the tight leather pants with his teeth, especially seeing as he had the added problem of getting over a rather large bulge in said pants. He hoped it was him that he done that.

It was very slow going with the pants being so tight, but he managed to get the zipper down all the way so he could see the black silk boxers underneath. They were barely containing the bulge underneath.

“Show me how well you have been trained, touch it, then take it out and suck it.”

Yugi obeyed, gently rubbing against the growing erection under the soft cool silk. He could hear his Master’s breathing speeding up as he got harder. He was leaning heavily back on his arms with his hands flat on the bed, his head up. Yugi knew he was ready for more. Very gently he slipped the boxers down and the engorged organ sprang free of its confines, hard and beginning the leak. Yugi stared at it a moment, he had practiced on many realistic cocks before, but never a real one like this. He’d seen bigger, he’d practiced on bigger, but this was just the right size, not too thick, not too long, cut with the head darkening. He ran his fingers lightly over it from base to tip and back again. This time he got a moan from his Master. So he leaned in and licked at the precum, making sure he flicked at the slit. Another moan and a buck of his hips. Yugi smiled as he took the head into his mouth, using his whole tongue over the head, his Master bucked again and groaned louder. He let go and began to lick up and down the underside of the cock, gliding over the big vein, then back to the head again to get more moans and bucking. Then he took more of it onto his mouth, using his tongue to give pleasure swirling around, before going down as far as he could for now and beginning to suck, hollowing his cheeks and closing his eyes as his hand wrapped around the bottom to hold as he sucked. His Master was throwing his head back and groaning openly now, bucking up into his mouth, making the cock hit the back of his throat. He let go of the cock and let it push its way into his throat which had the effect of quickly bringing his Master on, and he drank the essence down, getting even more cries from his Master as his throat closed and opened as he drank. His Master collapsed on his back and the softening cock slipped from his mouth. He moved quickly back into his submissive position on the floor with his eyes down. The taste of his Master still in his mouth as he continued to gulp down his own saliva. 

For many moments all he could hear was his Master’s heavy breathing, but he made no other move.

He was a little worried, had he done it right? It was how he had been trained to do it; perhaps the real thing was not as it was with the rubber cocks he had practiced with. And his training masters had made them all practice that act every day.

“Master?” he called.

“I am fine, Slave. You have certainly been trained very well. Very skilled. No one has gone down on me quite that well before. Are you sure you haven’t been with a man before?”

“No Master, only rubber and plastic has ever been inside me.”

His Master sat up on one elbow and looked down, “And down below?”

“Only my own fingers, Master, not even a plug has entered me, though I know how to use any toy you may wish to use on me. I have simulated any position you may wish to use, I know I can please you with my body Master.”

“How long were you in training?”

“I have been in training for the last three years Master, though I lived at the Training complex since I was five years old. My parents died and my Grandfather could not raise me alone.”

“And now you belong to me. Remove my pants.”

Yugi got up and reached for his Master’s leather pants. His Master lifted his hips to allow him to pull them down. Yugi made sure he got the boxers at the same time, slowly slipping them down the long legs. They were the longest legs he had ever seen, his own being so short. He wondered where he would come up to when they stood together, he guessed not much further than just above his Master’s delicious groin. 

He neatly draped his Master’s clothes over a chair near the bed, then returned to his pose to await further orders.

“Remove my shirt.”

Yugi got to his feet and found his Master was sitting once more, his eyes traced up his Master’s long legs past his groin noticing that the cock was beginning to harden once more. Over the smooth slim belly to were the shirt awaited his attention. Starting from the bottom, he carefully undid the buttons, until the shirt was loose. Then reaching to his shoulders he eased the material off, leaving his Master naked except for a necklace on a leather thong, much like a card.

His Master reached for the chain attached to his collar and removed it, tossing it aside. “This looks good on you,” he said fingering the collar. “You were born to wear it.”

“Anything to please my Master.”

“And I want to be pleased. Use your skills, make me want to take you, make me want to enjoy you.”

Yugi smiled, “Yes Master.”

And with that he aimed at his Master’s nipples, licking the left one while his hand reached for the other to stroke it while he began to nibble on the other. More little cries came from his Master’s lips as he moved from nipple to nipple, licking, sucking, nipping. He licked up to his Master’s collarbone, along it to his neck while his hands continued their torture of his Master’s nipples, before gently gliding down with fingertips back and forth over his Master’s stomach, feeling it clench and jump under his fingers as they made their way down. He continued to lick and suck at the base of his Master’s neck while his hand found its way to the hardening organ amidst the crinkly short pubic hair. But he did not touch it, this time he moved down to cup his Master’s soft sacks, to roll them and play before moving up to wrap around the hard cock, once more beginning to leak. He felt the vibrations of his Master’s moans under his mouth, then his chin was lifted and his Master’s mouth joined his own, demanding entrance as his hand cupped the Slave’s cheek, he pushed his tongue inside and kissed him deeply, urgently, his other hand finding Yugi’s nipples and pulling on them.

His Master fell onto his back bringing him down too and then he rolled Yugi onto his back as he began his own explorations of the small body that belonged solely to him. Now Yugi found himself in a position he had never been in before. For all his skills and training he had never been pleasured himself. And oh what his Master was doing to him. His cock had never felt so hard. Hands and mouth licked and sucked and licked at him, as if his Master had gone through the same training as he had done. He felt like he was being devoured. 

Then he felt finger at his entrance, and one of them easily glided into him and he groaned with the feel of it, he had never been able to do that to himself. Another finger soon joined it as his Master continued to taste him, his mouth, his nipples, his neck. His Master’s other hand fingered his spiky hair, sometimes pulling his head to his Master’s so he could take his mouth once more. A third finger had pushed into him and they were moving around inside him, in and out, and then they brushed against something inside him that had him bowing his back and crying out. His Master aimed for it again and the same reaction had him clutching for the sheets beneath him.

His Master moved then, removing the fingers from his hair and his backside. He was laid fully on his back, his legs parted so his Master could move in between, raise his legs at the knees and stretch him apart, exposing his entrance fully to his Master. He watched as he moved up and held the cock to his entrance and pushed in.

The breath left his body as his Master’s cock pushed into him and hit a wall of flesh that refused to budge.

“Relax my little virgin; it’s time to give it up to me. You know that you will like it once we get going.”

“Yes Master,” he whimpered.

Yugi tied to relax; he could not believe that he was reacting like this after all the training he had been through. He was supposed to be pleasing his Master, not panicking the first time he was being taken. Though another part of his brain tried to remind him that he had learned that the first time could be like this. He was also surprised that his Master was being patient with him; he knew that some could be real bastards if they wanted. That he could have easily been taken roughly and without a care. But his beautiful Master was being very gentle with him, didn’t want to hurt him.

With those thoughts in his mind he found himself relaxing and his Master was able to push further into him. It still hurt but this was what he was supposed to do. This was what he had been raised to do. To please his Master.

His Master was finally fully sheathed within him and he found himself wrapping his legs around his Master’s slim waist. The Master used a hand to rub his cheek gently saying soothing things to him.

“That’s it Beauty, you have me, let it pass, it will get better. You are beautiful you know. You stood out from all the rest, and not because of this crazy hair of yours.” He was kissed gently as his Master rested within. “Just beautiful…. And so tight, Little One. I’m going to have to move now, relax and go with it.”

Yugi felt all warm over the words of his Master, and tried very much to relax as his Master pulled out of him, then pushed back in. He was moving slowly, giving him plenty of time to adjust, while moaning that he was tight. Then suddenly the cock nudged that place inside him again and he cried out arching upward to meet the next thrust as it came, hitting him again and again. His hands left the sheets where he had been clutching them and wrapped around his Master’s back. The Master began to thrust at him harder and he let everything that he had learned from his training come into his head. He knew what he had to do now and he squeezed with his anal muscles, eliciting a cry from his Master, which had the immediate effect of forcing him over the edge into orgasm.

He thrust a few more times into the tight hole as he released himself deep inside his slave. Then he stopped and immediately pulled out to collapse beside his slave. Yugi just lay there staring at the ceiling, his own cock aching as it stood up from his groin, so hard that it was hurting now. He wanted so badly to touch it, but knew he was not allowed. That was for his Master to do and he really really hoped that he would do something to give him the release that he needed.

But the young man was still coming down from his own. So Yugi lay there, awaiting instruction like a good little slave should.

Finally a few minutes later his Master turned onto his side and looked at his bed slave. He saw the cock standing at attention held tight in the cockring, but ignored it.

“That was good my slave, now I want you to use those wonderful hands and mouth of yours to bring me back up. I want to enjoy you again now that we have gotten past your virginity, I want you to ride me and ride me hard.”

“Yes Master,” answered Yugi and he moved to his Master’s cum slicked cock. It was soft and small, but he knew he could bring it back to life. He used his fingers and hands to begin teasing it while his Master turned him so his buttocks were in his hands reach and he gently caressed the small globes up and down, over his thighs and small hips.

All the while Yugi worked, pulling, gently coaxing his Master’s cock back to attention, leaning down to lick at his balls and suck them into his mouth. It really didn’t take him that long to get it interested again.

He felt a light pat on his ass, “Good boy, now I want you to mount me. I want you sitting on me, taking all of me inside you.”

Yugi obeyed and moved to raise himself over the erection, then lean back with one hand and guide it to his opening once more. Then he began to sit back on it, this time with much less resistance until he was fully seated over his Master.

“Look at me Beauty,” he was ordered and he obeyed. His eyes falling into the blue depths before him. “Do you know who I am?”

“No Master.”

“Have you heard of Kaiba Corporation?”

“Yes Master, the richest gaming company in the world.”

“I am Seto Kaiba, and now I own you. So ride me slave, ride your own wild stallion, ride like the wind.”

Yugi was surprised to find out just who his owner was. But he began to move his body up and down while the two large but graceful hands of his Master grabbed a hold of his bottom and hips and gripped him as he rose and fell above him. He ran his own hands over his own nipples as his Master helped him to move on his cock, both of them crying out with moans and groans. Both throwing their sweat slick heads back as Yugi rode his Master hard, thumping back on him as his own body made him hit that wonderful spot deep inside him. Then he felt a hand at his own cock, pumping at it rhythmically, he wanted to cum so badly, he wanted to share that with his Master. And then he felt the cock ring released and with a screaming cry he did come, bearing down on his Master as he did so, bringing him over with him….

“Gods Yugi, who the hell are you dreaming about?” 

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at the face above him. “Ah what, where?”

“Earth to Yugi, you had one hell of a dream,” a hand was raised, “And a messy one too.”

He saw the cum on Bakura’s hand as the man licked it off his fingers. “I hope it was me that did that to you?”

“Ah, oh, I dunno, it’s gone now, I can’t remember,” lied Yugi. This was one fantasy he was definitely not going to share with Bakura.

“Hey it could have been me,” said Marik.

The pair began to bicker about their ability to bring pleasure to Yugi. As for him he lay back down and smiled. No, he was not going to share that one.

THE END


End file.
